


Peace and Quiet

by ExLover



Category: Age of Ultrol, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alone, Anxiety, Fear, Gay Couple, I LOVE TONY AND THE TEAM BEING FRIENDS, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Saddness, first fic, mentions of said couple, short fic, sorry - Freeform, team mates, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLover/pseuds/ExLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to learn to love solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

Tony Stark had most certainly been a changed man. He no longer drank to replace the aching saddness, he no longer partied with the idea that he wouldn't be alone, and he learned to take care of his body. Life was good for Tony, his relationship with the Avengers was very comfortable, he didn't feel like he was bothering the team. Even his relationship with Steve had blossomed into something more than friendship. Tony loved being with his team, he loved the company of others, and no longer felt the need to lock himself in his lab for days on end. How could it get any better?  
It can't.   
Tony woke up, he was in his room, but something felt wrong. The atmosphere had an indescribable stillness; as if the world had stoppied rotating on it's axis. Wh at the fuck? Tony didn't like this one bit, so of course be rolled out of bed and roamed around the room, then the hallway, then the whole tower. It was barren began. No one was around, things were completely still, the house was empty. Was there a mission Tony had slept through? More than likely, knowing Tony's sleeping habits.  
"Uh hello?" The genius called out. No reply.  
"JARVIS, where is the team? Did Steve say anything before leaving?" He asked.  
There was no reply, just the sickening silence that filled the air. Okay this was really starting to piss Tony off. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. And what the hell, JARVIS? Not even the artificial intelligence would speak to Tony? What the hell was going on? Tony continued to look around the tower again, but his attempt to find any form of life was not successful. Tony gave an annoyed sigh; perhaps everyone was just outside cleaning the fresh snow? Steve had been talking about that for about a week now, that must be what the team is doing.  
Tony dressed appropriately for the harsh winter weather, knew he would see his friends out in the snow, cleaning, laughing, and Steve would welcome Tony with a warm kiss, and a snow shovel. However; that was not the case. The streets looked abandoned. The cold, still atmosphere had still reigned over the world, there wasn't a living soul in sight. Tony was absolutely terrified at this point, his eyes widened with fear, knots began to form in his stomach as anxiety began to take over his mind. He was trembling- no he was shaking with fear, the idea of being utterly alone was too much for Tony to bear. With his fear filled eyes, he looked around the area, scanning, searching, hoping someone would be around, someone with the knowledge of what happened to the rest of the world, just fucking one person to be with. Tony took a shaky breath, he knew he had to calm down, it wasn't healthy for him to be this scared: but god damn it was hard not to be afraid! A grown man shouldn't be afraid of being alone, he shouldn't be anxious about the situation at hand. 

After several hours of an empty world, Tony was still worried about the fate of his universe. Where did his friends go? Why is everything so quiet? Where the hell was JARVIS? Tony was still outside, searching for someone, but there was just snow and silence. And nothing else.


End file.
